


Hot Hips, Sweet Lips

by Stoic_Persephone



Series: Lea x Reader: The Smutfic [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Creampie, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Smut, If you're looking for slow burn it isn't here, Mage Training, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Public Display of Affection, Reader is a mage, Reader is not a Keyblade wielder, Sexting, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Persephone/pseuds/Stoic_Persephone
Summary: Today is your first official date with Lea, but can you keep your hands off each other long enough to hold a conversation?





	1. Ethers are Lemon Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did that thing where I write fanfiction when I can't sleep. This one wasn't written practically in one go like the last one, thankfully. This is a direct continuation of Fired Up.

“Ah, there you are. I'm afraid I'll be a while yet, so ehh, go on ahead to the training room and do your gravity exercises as a warm-up, won't you, dear?”  
You sighed heavily, closing the door to Merlin's house behind you. You hated the gravity puzzles. However, you were thankful that Merlin hadn't noticed how late you were, or that you hadn't combed your hair before showing up. The wizard was looking over a rough map of Radiant Gardens, likely for the ongoing restoration efforts. You walked over to a brightly colored tile on the floor and touched it twice with the tire of your shoe. This triggered the point-to-point teleport up to the round training room. As you'd dreaded, the puzzle exercise was two stacks of boxes of miscellaneous sizes. You had to use your gravity spell to stack them from largest to smallest, with only one extra space to stack them. The worst part, though, is that if you tried to stack a larger box on top of a smaller one, it went flying at your head. Merlin had a very odd sense of humor when designing these exercises. Nonetheless, you summoned your focus, a simple, lightweight metal staff with a purple gem on each end and took a deep breath. You focused your spell on one of the boxes, floating it over to the empty extra space, marked with a red X. From an outside point of view, it looked simple, but it took an incredible amount of energy to move the target of the gravity spell You released it, then went on to the next box, and the next. Before you knew it, you felt your magic power running low. Your grip on a box wavered, and it came crashing down at you. You went sprawling from the impact, and decided that you needed to take a break and drink an elixir. While you leaned against a wall and sipped the sweet yellow beverage, you pulled your gummiphone out of your pocket and checked your messages. You grinned like a smitten idiot when you saw several new messages from Lea.

Lea: Hey babe! Good luck with your training. X  
Lea: BTW last night was…  
Lea: Incredible  
Lea: Sorry about the burns though. X  
Lea: Can't stop thinking about you. Looks like I've got you memorized. X  
Lea: Damn, look what you've done to me. Looking forward to our date later. ;) X [image attached]

No way. He didn't.  
You look away from your phone, your cheeks turning pink. Curiosity got the better of you and you opened the picture, only to nearly drop the device in shock, coughing on your drink. Lea had taken a selfie with him holding his shirt up with his grinning teeth, and the waistband of his pants was pushed down to expose his raging boner. There was even a bead of pre-cum visible on the tip. You felt your face grow hot. What was he thinking, sending you a dick pic in the middle of the day? You chugged the rest of your elixir and tossed the bottle away, furiously typing a response.

You: You’re crazy. I’m still training!!!  
Lea: Aw, you didn’t like it?  
You: I  
You: I didn’t say that.  
You felt like your face was reaching an alarmingly high temperature. If someone had told you two days ago that you’d be receiving dick pics from(arguably) the most attractive person you knew in Radiant Gardens, you would have laughed yourself to death. Yet, here you were, doing your best to keep the image of Lea’s cock out of your head. To think, that he took a picture of himself exposed like that because he was thinking of you...   
You weren’t doing a very good job of keeping your mind off the image. Your gummiphone buzzed again.

Lea: So do you want more pictures or not? I can keep going ;) X

You sputtered out loud and facepalmed. Was he serious right now? However, the heat building in your groin spoke for you as you typed a response.

You: Not if you want me to be able to focus on my training at all.  
Lea: Aw, you say that like that isn’t the plan, sweetheart  
You: im going back to training imnotrespondinganymorebye

You put your phone on silent and slipped it back into your pocket, sliding your back down the wall and putting your face in your hands. Great, now you were aroused, and still had several hours of training left.  
“Taking a break, dear?” Merlin quipped, nearly making you jump out of your skin. When did he get here?!  
“Y-yeah, I ran out of power and couldn’t focus anymore,” you stammer, doing your best to will your blush to go away.  
“You need to manage your magic reserves better,” Merlin lectured, wagging his index finger at you, “In the heat of combat, the Heartless won’t give you the chance to take a break. You have to decide how strong to make each spell without overdoing it. As a mage, you must learn to consider all these things simultaneously without a moment’s notice. If you can’t at least do these exercises without needing a break after a few spells, I’m afraid it will be quite some time before you can hold your own in combat.”  
“Yes, Merlin,” You replied obediently, standing upright. Your teacher was right, of course. You wanted to help the Restoration Committee and the keyblade wielders fight off the Heartless that still showed up around the city. You had to get stronger if you wanted to do anything other than get in their way. You summoned your staff again and resumed the exercise.

____________________

After an afternoon of solving magical mind puzzles, occasional guidance from Merlin, and a few more elixirs, you were thoroughly frazzled. You’d had to dodge more than a few misplaced boxes, and you probably had some new bruises to show for it. Merlin dismissed you, and when you returned to the main room of Merlin’s house from the training room, Lea was lounging on the couch with his legs crossed, chatting with Leon and his crew. When he spotted you, he perked up and stood up from the couch.   
"Oh so you were there one Lea was talking about," Yuffie remarked with a devilish grin, "he's been swooning over you since he got here."  
"Was not!" Lea snapped, but then shocked and scratched the back of his head. "I mean… Maybe a bit."  
Your cheeks immediately heated up and you avoided Yuffie's gaze, but you couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Lea taking a break from talking about himself to gush about you, of all people. "Well can you blame him?" You said, putting your bravado back up, "I mean, he does have a hot date with me. I'd be swooning too." You leaned against the wall and combed your fingers through your hair for dramatic effect, earning a peal of laughter from Yuffie.  
"I see," she chuckled, "well in that case, don't let us keep you!" Then she leaned closer to you and stage-whispered, "although I'm expecting details later!"  
Lea covered his slightly pink face with his hand and stood up, hoisting a paper bag. "Alright, alright, enough acting like I'm not here. Don't wanna be late for that hot date of mine." He motioned to the door with his head, and the two of you leave once you've said goodbye to the others.  
One the door is closed behind you, you fell into stride beside Lea, bumping your shoulder amiably against his arm. It was a pretty normal thing for you to do with your friends, but today the contact sent a jolt of sensation through you, reminding you that things between you and Lea had progressed a few steps beyond friendly. Should you hold his hand? Would that be too weird for a first date? You looked over at his angular face thoughtfully, and he caught you out of the corner of his eye. "So... didja get my messages earlier?" He asked with an impish smile, "I gotta say, I was disappointed that I didn't get any more responses."  
The image of Lea's erect cock weeping pre-cum flashed through your mind's eye, and you swallowed audibly. You hadn't checked your messages since telling him you were going back to training, especially since every notification you'd gotten after that sent thrills of anticipation through your belly. "I told you, I was busy," you quipped nonchalantly, "didn't have time to check my phone." In all honesty you wanted to say something a lot more explicit, but not while you were walking through town in broad daylight.  
"Awh," Lea said, pouting, "and here I took the time to get all pretty for those pictures."  
"Pff, you're always pretty," you teased, shoving him gently, "besides, not like I can check now." Why was it so hot out today? If your face were any warmer you would start sweating. And now you really wanted to look at those pictures. You tried to change the subject. "So, where are we going?"  
"I hadn't given it a lot of thought." Liar. He's exactly the kind of guy who would give it a lot of thought. "Reminds me though, I got some aloe for ya. Guy at the stall even peeled the leaf away and mashed it up for me." He held the paper bag up. "Maybe we could stop by your place? I didn't really give you a chance to freshen up… Sorry about that." He really did genuinely look sorry.   
You smiled at him, snaking your arm through his. "It's alright. Not the first time I've left somewhere in the same clothes I wore the night before." You started to take the lead, guiding him in the direction of your apartment.  
"I'll bet," Lea said slyly, "you certainly seemed to know what you were doing." He leaned toward you and dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "Pretty big turn-on, if ya ask me."   
You huffed, breaking into a power walk to your place, tugging Lea along despite his longer strides. The way he said that… Just wasn't fair. At this rate you were going to have your tongue behind his teeth before you even got to your apartment. "Yeah, well. I'm good at pretty much everything I do," you say with a surprising amount of nonchalance, "and I gotta say… you gotta up your game on your tact with the messages. If I didn't know you like I do, I might start to get the wrong idea about your intentions." In all fairness, you still weren't clear on his intentions with you. But that's what this date was for… Right? You sighed in relief as you reach your apartment door, unlocking it and waiting for Lea to go in ahead of you.  
"Yeah, sorry, I--"  
You interrupted him by pressing the door shut behind the two of you, abruptly pushing Lea's back against it and crashing your lips against his. His breath hitched, but then he relaxed, letting the paper bag fall to the floor next to him with a clatter while you cupped his jaw in both your hands, fervently working your mouth against his, groaning with relief at the contact. Date be damned, you weren't able to keep your hands off him for another second. He was too damn attractive. You felt his hand press against the small of your back and pull your hips flush against his, and you craned your neck so you could press your tongue against his teeth. He sighed, granting you access to his mouth, and you reveled in the warmth of him, twirling your tongue around his in a feverish dance.   
Eventually, you came up for air, the two of you flushed and breathless. Lea's pupils were blown wide with desire, and he gulped audibly.  
"...Um," the redhead tried, "let's talk about the serious stuff later, okay?" You nodded, your hands pushing through Lea's thick locks. You massaged his scalp in slow, deliberate circles with your nails. His eyelids fluttered and he leaned his head into your touch, a satisfied groan escaping his lips. After a solid minute of making out, you pulled away from him entirely, turning to kick your shoes off by the door.  
"Why'dja stop?" Lea said with a pout, emerald gaze following you.  
"I've still got some burns to nurse, remember?" You replied, retrieving the paper bag, "my shorts have been chafing at it all day, and Merlin doesn't exactly make training to be a mage easy."  
"...Right, yeah." Lea admitted, avoiding your gaze. "Maybe I could put it on for you? I promise it'll feel nice." He peeked over at you and you grinned lecherously at the thought of having Axel's hands all over you, massaging your hips, your thighs, your breasts. Maybe a "happy ending"... But you shook your head. The point of meeting up today was to have a proper date, not immediately fuck each other’s brains out. You needed to keep a cool head.  
"I don't think so," you said, noting Lea's lanky form literally drooping in response, "I haven't showered since yesterday, I'm all sweaty and gross."  
"You sure?" Lea said. He leaned over you and pressed his soft lips into your neck, then uttered into your ear, "the smell of you just makes me wanna make you sweat even more." He punctuated his statement by nipping at your ear lobe, sending a shiver of arousal through you. You seriously considered forgetting the date entirely. But, you shook your head and stood your ground.  
"Sorry babe, I've got a hot date to get ready for," you said, "you're gonna have to wait a while longer."  
Lea bit his lip and banned away, his expression filled with lust and longing. "You're killin me today. But I get it." He meandered over to the couch, adjusting his erection and sitting down. "I'll be out here till you're ready."  
"Cool," you said with a smile. However, you were looking forward to torturing him a little more during your date almost as much as you were looking forward to chatting with him alone without having your tongue in his cheek within five minutes.  
On that note, you needed a cold shower.


	2. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lea go on your first date, including heart-to-heart and mouth-to-mouth.

Clean and freshly clothed in a short sundress that wouldn't irritate the tender skin on your hips, you managed to get Lea to go to a cafe, although not without a half-joking request on his part to get you to spend the evening straddling his lap. You got an iced coffee, while he, like a maniac, opted for hot coffee (seriously, did this guy ever sweat?).  
"So," you started, idly stirring the ice in your drink around with a straw, "what… is this, between us?" you squirmed a bit in your seat when it took Lea a moment to respond. He was always talkative, and yet now he seemed to have nothing to say. So you decided to continue talking. "I mean… If you just wanna stay pals, but also get feisty every once in a while, I'd be cool with that too, but...I want to be on the same page."  
"Oof, okay, hold up," Lea said, taking his hands off his steaming coffee mug and focusing his intense eyes on you. "I should explain something. Back when I was in the Organization… When I didn't have a heart? I did the whole casual sex thing, and at the time, it worked. I said the right things, got laid, and then rarely saw the people I got with again. Not having a heart, I couldn't really feel anything beyond the physical part of it, y'know? It didn't matter to me beyond getting off. But then, when I got my heart back...I dunno." He put his hand over his sternum, looking down thoughtfully. "I felt… Dirty for having done that sorta thing. Those people had lives and emotions, and I probably hurt some of them with what I did. It had been my job to hurt...a lot of people. I've come to terms with that. But the sex was my choice. And yeah, I'm a flirty kinda guy, but, until now, any time someone expressed interest, I just… Couldn't bring myself to take it any further. Felt like I either didn't deserve it, or just shouldn't do it because I didn't feel anything for them. I don't want to feel empty like I did back then." He raised his eyes up to yours, and his pained expression made you ache. You hadn't realized his history was like that.  
"...Oh," you said, sipping your drink, "I didn't realize that. So, what was different about me, then?"  
Lea's expression softened, and his cheeks turned pink. "I feel...alive, when I'm around you." His blush deepened, and he scratched the back of his head. Adorable. "I have a lot of fun with you, Isa, Roxas, and Xion… being around you feels just as natural as being around them, even though you didn't go through the whole mess with the Organization. In fact, you've only known me since I got my heart back, and…when we told you about the organization...I was terrified." He stared down into his coffee. "I'd met someone who was sweet and strong and attractive and able to give as good as they get when I tease them, and I thought that the moment you found out about how I used to be, all the terrible things I'd done...you were going to leave. But instead, you scared me even more by being so understanding about the whole thing." He chuckled awkwardly, eyebrows raised as if he were still in disbelief.  
You shook your head and put a hand over his on the cool metal cafe table, giving it a firm squeeze. "From what you told me, you didn't harm people by choice, Lea," you said, "you were being used. And even then, you still just wanted to help your friends. You and Isa just wanted to find that girl from the castle, and got caught up in that old guy's crazy schemes. And then, with Roxas and Xion… you didn't have to be friendly with them, but you did. Even though you didn't have to. Even when you found out Xion was just a replica, even after Roxas lost his memories. You never stopped caring about those kids. And you didn't even have a heart. To me, that's incredible, Lea. You're amazing."  
Lea laughed sheepishly, giving you a grin. "See, that's what I'm talking about," he said, gesturing at you, "You hang out with me, great, attractive person that you are, and then when I tell you how shitty I've been, you go and compliment me! And you're trying to tell me you thought I was just gonna keep our relationship at fuck buddies? Sorry, babe, I've got this thing in my chest that goes crazy when you're around, got it memorized?" He pointed at his sternum for emphasis.  
"So," you said, your voice a bit shaky with nerves, "you wanna be together romantically, then…?" You felt incredibly awkward. You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry. You wanted to kiss the man in front of you. You wanted to yell at your past self for not noticing that your hugely embarrassing crush had been reciprocated for quite some time. The signs had been there, but you had been too busy tripping over your own cool bravado to see them.  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Lea said, leaning over to put his hand over yours.  
"Out of curiosity, how long…?" You said, squeezing his hand harder.  
"Uhhh…" Lea said, smirking over at you and blushing harder by way of answer. You both laughed.  
"Gotcha," you giggled, "so we've both been pretend-flirty with each other, while also trying to be low-key actually flirty, and wasting everyone's time?"  
Lea let out another full-blown belly laugh, and you grinned like an idiot over how adorable he was. "I won't tell anyone if you don't," he said conspiratorially, shooting you a wink.  
"Sounds like a plan," you agreed, putting on an overly serious tone, "we've got reputations to keep up, after all." You both chuckle, and you reach over to lace the fingers of your hands through his. You spent a solid minute just holding hands and smiling at each other like idiots. You took the chance to admire the cute way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled at you. You felt like your heart was weightless at the sight of that genuine smile.  
"So, as difficult as I know it is, let's stop staring at each other, finish our coffee, and move on with the date, yeah?" Lea quipped, grinning from ear to ear.  
You hummed happily, unlacing your hands from his and taking a few more long drinks from your drink. Ice clattered against glass when you reached the bottom, and you fished out your munny pouch, only to find that Lea had already stood up to pay at the register.  
"I'm buying next time," you said matter-of-factly. You weren't about to let yourself be indebted to anyone, even if the person was more your boyfriend. Wow, you thought with no shortage of glee, now there's a wild concept. Lea was your boyfriend now. For once, being ballsy had worked out in your favor. You trotted over to your boyfriend(!) and hooked your arm through his.  
"Yes, ma'am," Lea said, glancing fondly at you while he paid. You noted that he didn't even try to insist that he paid for the whole date, and smiled. Enough times you'd raced each other to pay for the usual six sea salt ice creams in Twilight Town over the past month, and your antics got out of hand to the point where Isa, dad friend that he is, intervened and got the two of you to agree to take turns.  
"Where to next?" Lea prompted, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he escorted you away from the cafe. You perked up. You already had an idea.  
"I heard Scrooge is back from managing his bistro in Twilight Town," you said, "Those films he showed there were so successful, he decided to set up a space in the gardens to advertise for his shops here. Maybe we could check it out?"  
Lea nodded. "Works for me. I've been wondering how the garden restoration has been coming along."  
As it turned out, when you got to the garden, there was already a movie being shown in the tent that was serving as the theater during daylight hours. It was already halfway through, so you and Lea settled for taking a walk, appreciating the work that had been done so far to restore the flowery fields.  
"It isn't quite like it was ten years ago," Lea remarked, squeezing your hand tight in his, "but it's come a long way from the weeds and wreckage that were here just a year ago."  
You squeezed Lea's hand back and looked up at him, rolling your thumb over his affectionately. "Yeah, it was pretty a long time ago, and it probably won't be like it was back when I was a kid, but now we, as a community, can rebuild it into something different. Something that better suits the world as it is now." You smiled at him warmly. What you said was true: the previous flower gardens had taken what must have been years of planning and care to create the neat, well-manicured parks of your childhood. Right now, there were scattered areas of flowers with small wire fences around them to keep rodents out, there were half-finished stone paths, some of them leading to nowhere in particular, and the trees were little more than saplings that were still tied to posts to keep them growing upright. It was very much a work in progress, but you could already tell it was going to be gorgeous once the planting was finished and the trees were given time to grow and mature. There had already been some construction done nearby to build new fountains, elegant and curved, unlike the somewhat blocky fountains from a decade ago. You wandered into this area, the fountains trickling away through artfully sculpted spouts. Some of the fountains even had colored lights installed in them, scattering splashes of vibrant colors across the water and the nearby stone walls. Lea chuckled to himself, and you hummed questioningly, eyeing him.  
"Looks like nobody's around," Lea pointed out, " everyone's either out eating or watching that movie."  
"Looks like it," you said nonchalantly. You could tell Lea was undressing you with his eyes, but you feigned ignorance.  
"Hey." Lea grabbed your other hand, and you turned to face him. He was leaning over you slightly, a smirk stretching across his blush-dusted face. "Wanna make out? 'S not like we've got much to do until the next showing." He brings one of your hands to his lips, giving you a wink that makes your stomach do flips.  
"I dunno," you reply in a sing-song voice, " Kissing on the first date is pretty scandalous, and someone could see us…" you rolled your eyes and grinned back at Lea.  
"Didn't stop ya yesterday," he teased, gently pulling you over to a slightly more secluded walled area of the park. He leaned in close, lightly tickling his lips over yours. Just like before, he didn't close his bright green eyes when he kissed you, simply locked his intense, half-lidded gaze on you while he gave you a short, sweet smooch. "Or maybe you like the idea of getting caught?"  
You giggle conspiratorially. "Only if I got caught with you." You backed Lea up against the wall, catching his lips and giving him a slower, more heated kiss. "I wouldn't mind giving an eyeful to anyone who spotted me all over this tall, sexy guy. Bet they'd be jealous." You bit your lower lip and stood back slightly to drink in his long, lean form. Damn, he was nice to look at. The thought of seeing yourself doing unspeakable things to Lea from an outside point of view really got you going, and judging by the low growl Lea made in response, he was enjoying the mental image too.  
"Shit, you're gettin' me all worked up with this sexy talk," Lea noted, gently pulling your waist closer and kissing you again, this time plunging his tongue deep into your mouth. You groaned softly in response, wrapping your arms around Lea's neck, and he leaned back against the wall, pulling you with him so that his knee was between your legs. You had to tilt your head back to reach his mouth, and it almost felt like you were one of the fountains--one that, clearly, Lea wanted a nice, long drink from. Your tongues swirled around each other, and you exchanged soft moans, thankfully being drowned out by the sound of running water. Lea snaked his free hand over to your breast and kneaded the soft flesh there, all the while keeping his eyes locked on yours. You pulled away from the deep kiss breathlessly, running your hands slowly down the sides of Lea's neck and torso while he fondled your breast through the soft fabric of your sundress. You bit back a moan when he pinched the hardening peak of your pierced nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.  
" Don't think I didn't notice you aren't wearing a bra, little minx," he purred with a smirk, enjoying the sight of you squirming as he tweaked the sensitive nub, "did you do that on purpose?"  
"Maybe," you said, hands migrating down to his waist to grab him by the belt, "and I'm thinking it did what I expected." Your hand wandered lower and you palmed the bulge growing in Lea's pants. He gasped and shuddered at the unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome pressure of your palm pressing and stroking his length through his black denim pants.  
"Babe," he breathed, pulling you in for another quick kiss, "holy shit." You squeezed his erection and his breath hitched, hips involuntarily bucking his hardening cock under your grip. "What if someone really does find us?"  
"Do you want me to stop?" You purred, releasing him and raising your hand to cup this cheek. "Because I can stop. Or," you said mischievously, licking your lips, "I could milk the cum out of you while you finger-fuck me." To emphasize your point, you slightly lift the front of your dress, grab his hand, and move it from your breast down under your panties and press his fingers against your labia so he could feel how wet you'd already become. You took satisfaction in watching his Adam's apple bob nervously in his throat while you gyrated your hips, grinding your cunt against his long, calloused fingers. The friction felt incredible, but you didn't let yourself get too carried away; you were doing this to drive him wild until he could barely keep his hands off you, not to actually end up fucking him before the movie. You bit your lower lip and moaned his name for good measure, then withdrew his hand from your muff and licked his fingers clean, sucking on them as though you were sucking his dick while making direct eye contact. You readjusted your dress and winked at a stunned and now very aroused Lea.  
"Try to pick your jaw up off the floor, sweetheart," you teased, giving Lea a peck on the cheek, "and try to keep your cock in your pants so we can get a good spot and some popcorn, I'm pretty sure I can hear people getting out of the movie."  
"Oh, you fucking tease," Lea groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall while he adjusted his erection into a more concealable position.  
"That's for distracting me during my training today," you cackled, turning away from the redhead and sashaying away from him. You looked over your shoulder at the redhead with a devilish grin. "You coming?"  
Lea took a long shuddering breath, and you could see that he was doing his best to get his boner to go down before following you. "You are gonna drive me crazy if you keep this up, babe," he remarked.  
You simply smiled sweetly at him. "Oh I plan to," you warned, tapping your temple with your forefinger, "got it memorized?"


	3. Movie with a Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch a movie together, but not really. Then you fuck, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, you horny bastards.

Tickets and popcorn paid for, you and Lea made your way into the large tent, dimly lit with electric lanterns. Your fingers laced in his, you pulled him to a spot near the back. After all, you'd hate to be the poor person who had to sit behind Lea, whose height was pushing six and a half feet on a good hair day. Plus, the back was perfect for couples to get handsy without disturbing many people. In the middle, a bored-looking teen worked the ancient film reels on the projector. Slowly the metal fold-out chairs were filled, and attendants were dimming the lanterns until you could only just see Lea's face in the dim glow from the projector's light. A hush washed over the audience and you leaned against Lea, who was shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth out of a paper bag.  
The film, to your surprise, was one made locally, unlike the ones from Scrooge's home world. You were surprised that the filming technology was compatible. It was still black-and-white, and it was about matronly women luring men into their house and killing them in humorous ways. A dark concept, but done in a way that was light-hearted and silly. You and Lea leaned against each other, taking turns grabbing handfuls of the salty popcorn from the bag until you got down to the unpopped kernels at the bottom. You folded the waxed paper bag as quietly as you could and slid it under your chair to throw it away afterward, and Lea wasted no time in snaking his arm around your shoulder and pulling you in to get cuddly. You laid your head on his shoulder and held his free hand in yours, basking in the fact that this boyfriend of yours was more than happy to snuggle up with you during a movie. After about ten minutes, though, he shifted in his seat next to you. You looked over to find that he was looking right at you, his face getting dangerously close to yours. His lips parted in a soft smile, which you couldn't help but return, and he planted a gentle smooch on your forehead, hugging you close and squeezing your hand. Not to be outdone, you tilted your head back and planted one on his jaw, and he smirked, lowering his face to kiss you on the lips. The music in the movie implied something of importance was happening, but you hardly cared. Like a couple of horny teenagers, you and Lea were making out in the middle of a movie, and you, personally, were enjoying the hell out of it. You gently licked the salty oil from the popcorn off his lips, and he returned the favor by taking your lower lip into his mouth and gently sucking. Then you slipped your tongues into each other's mouths, kissing as if you had no need for air. You felt Lea's hand on your thigh, and you instinctively snapped your legs shut, feeling arousal building in your core despite being in a very public venue. Lea's hand crept further toward the heat between your legs, teasing under the hem of your dress. You gasped and pulled away, sitting upright and turning toward the screen. You felt Lea shake with silent mirth next to you.  
"Can't take what you give?" He muttered lowly into your ear. You bit your lip, and after glancing around to ensure nobody was paying attention to you, you spread your legs just far enough apart for Lea to slip his hand between them and graze his fingertips against your panties. Your thighs twitched, and you saw Lea grinning in the edge of your vision. Smug bastard. His fingers slipped under the side of your panties and he started teasing at your labia majora. You clenched your jaw and looked straight ahead, determined to not give anyone around you a reason to suspect that you had your boyfriend's hand between your thighs. Lea probed further, gently parting your engorged pussy lips and delving into the slippery warmth within. Your breath caught and you swallowed hard. He teased your cunt achingly slowly with his middle finger, stroking from the very bottom edge of your vaginal opening up to your throbbing clit and back down again. Your thighs tensed every time he hit your clit, and the slow friction was driving you crazy. It was taking all you had not to start moaning in a tent full of people, because damn was Lea making you feel all sorts of good.  
"Let's get out of here as soon as the credits start to roll. I'm going to fuck you senseless." Lea whispered inches from your ear. You nodded without looking at him, biting back a moan while his finger circled your sensitive clit. He chuckled quietly, nipping at your earlobe before withdrawing his hand from your dripping slit and settling back into his chair. You sighed, adjusting your dress into a more modest position. If he'd kept that up, you probably would have cum right there in that metal folding chair. As it was you could feel your heartbeat throbbing in your clit, and you squirmed, rubbing your thighs together to relieve some of the heat in your aching pussy. You desperately wanted Lea inside you, the movie couldn't end soon enough.  
When the film approached its end scene, a thought struck you. With an impish grin, you leaned over and whispered, "Hey, if you're clean, I'm on birth control shots...I want to feel your hard cock cumming inside me." Lea coughed, covering his mouth. Your grin grew. Teasing each other like this was way too much fun, and you looked forward to seeing how it would affect the sex. The reprisal of the film's main theme played, and the audience cheered. You and Lea clapped as well, and once you retrieved the empty popcorn bag from under your seat, you were among the first to leave the tent, Lea following close behind with his hands shoved in his pockets, no doubt trying to conceal a telltale bulge.  
Once you'd put some distance between you and the tent, Lea was following very close behind you. He caught you by the elbow and pressed his groin against your ass, pressing an unnaturally warm kiss against your neck. "Fuck me, you're too sexy," he hissed, "take us to your place before I bend you over a park bench."  
"You say that like I wouldn't enjoy it," you flirted, rubbing your butt against his crotch. He swore under his breath and you cackled, taking him by the hand and power-walking to your apartment.  
One you were safely inside, Lea hoisted you up by your waist from behind. You yelped in surprise, and Lea crossed his arms over your front and carried you over to your couch, dropping you there and sitting next to you.  
"Here," he said, spreading his legs and gesturing to his lap, "sit and look at those pictures I sent you."  
You were tempted to say no, but those pictures had been at the edge of your thoughts all day. So, you stood up and walked over to Lea, who instantly put his hands under your dress and yanked your underwear down to your ankles. You raised an eyebrow at him over your shoulder, and he raised an eyebrow right back.  
"You've been driving me crazy all evening, I'm beyond turned on enough to skip the striptease. Now sit."  
You retrieved your phone from the pocket in your dress (you wouldn't be caught dead in a dress without pockets), kicked your panties off your legs and sat on Lea's lap, ooching your way up against his crotch. He put one of his knees between your legs and spread them, reaching around your waist to hike the hem of your dress up around your waist, his hands immediately wandering to the heat of your pussy. You navigated to the unread messages on your phone and leaned back into Lea, who peppered your neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses while his fingers stroked on either side of your labia, just enough pressure to stimulate you but not nearly enough. You shuddered and opened the messages. The first image you hadn't seen was of Lea completely naked, clearly taken from above, his legs spread wide to display his erect cock. In the meantime he teased a finger into your slick hole, only going in as far as the first knuckle before withdrawing and stroking your clit. You gasped, then groaned at the sensation combined with the image on your screen.  
"Moan for me, babe," Lea purred in a low baritone, plunging his finger a little deeper into your warmth, "I want to know I can drive you wild at the sight of me, because you sure as hell drive me insane without even touching me."  
You leaned your head back and moaned in earnest, and were rewarded with his finger going all the way into you and curling upward to press against your g-spot. You could feel Lea's cock harden against your ass, and you looked back at the picture of him to remind you exactly what was throbbing against you.  
"Go to the next one," Lea muttered, nipping at the shell of your ear and pulling his finger out to stroke your clit again. You groaned, scrolling down to the next image, which was captioned with "I'm about to cum thinking about you". It was a shot of Lea's cock, gripped tightly in his hand at the base. It glistened with lube from shaft to head, veins visibly bulging on the shaft and the tip was bright red and engorged with blood. It was an incredible sight, and the fact that he'd masturbated earlier in the day thinking about you was both flattering and incredibly hot.  
"Fuck," you hissed through your teeth, grinding yourself against Lea's groin and his fingers. "If I'd opened this when you sent it I would have ended up rubbing one out in Merlin's bathroom."  
"Glad to hear it," Lea said, adding a second finger to your pussy and spreading you, slowly pistoning in and out of you, "maybe next time you should do that and send some pictures back."  
"Mmmh," you groaned, eyelids fluttering, "or maybe you should just keep touching me like this forever." You put your free hand over his and pressed him against your muff, rubbing yourself against him so you could get some extra friction on your clit while he fingerfucked you.  
"Oh but then I wouldn't get to feel you cum around my dick," he growled, thrusting his hips and rubbing his hard-on against your ass. "Stand up." He pulled his fingers out of you. You obediently stood up, knowing only good and pleasurable things would come from whatever he was planning. You couldn't help but touch yourself in his absence, running your clit between two fingers and moaning softly while you heard Lea unzip his pants and pull them off, tossing then to the floor somewhere nearby. You felt his hands on your ass, kneading the firm flesh. "Sit," he ordered, guiding you back down. You half expected him to penetrate you, but instead you felt his length drag along your soaked slit, cockead coming to rest between your thighs where you could see it. In moments his hand had pushed yours away from your clit and he was rubbing you again, grinding his almost unnaturally warm cock against you. "Look at the last picture. I want you to cum looking at it." You scrolled down and were met with quite a sight. It was a picture of Lea laying down, cum splashed across his belly and chest, hand wrapped in a death grip around his cock. His mouth hung open like he'd been breathing hard, and his bright green eyes were staring half-lidded right into the camera. His expression was absolutely erotic and blissed out. You vaguely wondered if he You cursed under your breath, and Lea continued to stimulate your sensitive nub, lewd, wet sounds emanating from your groin. He gauged your reactions and picked up the pace, and you threw your head back, panting and shuddering as you felt the coil in your body tightening further.  
"You look so fucking hot covered in your own cum," you moaned, resting your head against Lea's shoulder. He hummed in response, grinding himself against you while he rubbed you faster. Your toes curled and you practically screamed his name, and just as you were about to cum, he stopped entirely. You were about to ask him what the fuck he was doing, but he raised your hips, lined his cockhead up with your aching heat, and slammed you down onto him, tearing a sharp moan from both of you as you took him right down to the base. He filled you suddenly and completely, and you were so soaking wet that there was functionally no resistance, only delicious penetration. He let out a satisfied groan, resting for a few moments of being blissfully buried deep and raw inside you after an entire day of back-and-forth teasing and groping. His fingers went back to your sensitive bud and he slowly thrusted up into you, breath hot on your neck. Your phone slipped from your hands and clattered to the floor, all but forgotten in favor of feeling every inch of Lea penetrating you. Without a condom to lessen any sensation for either of you, you felt Lea's cock rubbing against your walls, going from the extremely sensitive first inch or so of your vagina into the farthest reaches within. You braced your hands on his legs and reciprocated his thrusts as best you could, your breathing already frantic and ragged from being so close to your climax while his breathing was only just becoming heavier. Your ass slapped against him as he quickly built up speed and slammed his cock into you,and within seconds you were cumming, cumming on his hand, his legs, your couch, and your mind momentarily went blank from the overwhelming pleasure. "Fuck," you yelled, legs twitching while Lea continued to grind against you and fucked you through your orgasm, "I'm cumming so fucking hard Lea." Lea gave you a low chuckle while your legs gradually stopped spasming, slowing his place but never quite stopping. You whimpered helplessly on his lap, each thrust sending you dancing on the edge between ecstasy and overstimulation. Lea peppered your neck with featherlight kisses that made you shudder.  
He eventually stopped and patted you on your thigh. "Are you alright to keep going?" He asked between heavy, panting breaths, "I want you to watch me cum inside you. And uh… As amazing as this feels, I prefer seeing your face."  
That snapped your scrambled thoughts back to reality, and you nodded, still too out of breath to verbalize much. You giggled, head swimming with endorphins as Lea let you brace yourself against him to stand up. Your legs felt like they’d turned to mush and you very nearly fell over, but Lea grabbed your hands and helped maneuver you onto the couch.  
“You’re just not fair,” You pouted, getting comfortable laying on your back while Lea knelt between your legs. You looked up and down his slim, toned form, from his throbbing cock, shining with your juices, up to his flushed, angular face.  
“Oh?” Lea teased, giving you a half-grin as he pushed the skirt of your dress back above your hips.  
“I was trying to drive you crazy during our date, but you did it to me instead,” you whined, giving him an overexaggerated pout.  
“Oh trust me, you succeeded too,” Lea said, leaning over you to give you a deep kiss. It was a hungry, lustful kiss to be sure, but there was also a tenderness to it that surprised you. He gently stroked your cheek(thankfully not with the hand that had been coated with your cum) and sighed into the kiss. This kiss felt even more intimate an act than when he was fucking you, and you felt like your heart was going to burst between the sex and the affection from this man you'd only just gotten to know in the past few months.  
You made a surprised noise when you felt him rubbing his cock against your entrance again. He chuckled, sheathing himself in your warm slit again without breaking the kiss. You groaned, wrapping your legs around his bony hips while he adjusted his angle. After a few experimental thrusts he had you gasping. Your hand went straight to your clit, tracing firm circles around it while your lover hammered away at your g-spot. Lea pulled away and grabbed onto your love handles for leverage, hands warm but thankfully not blistering.  
"Fuck, look at you," he breathed in awe, emerald gaze wandering along your flushed curves to the point where your bodies were slick and locked together, "you look incredible, and you're so fucking wet." He bit his lower lip and gently pushed your hand off your clit to slowly circle it with the pad of his thumb, marveling at how you writhed under his touch while he slid in and out of your sensitive cunt. He fucked you slow but hard, and he let out a loud, honest groan that absolutely drove you wild.  
"If you keep making sounds like that I'll never not be wet," you countered, rolling your hips up against his. You could feel yourself already building up to another orgasm, and from Lea's expression and his thrusts coming faster and more irregular, you could tell he was getting close to his own release.  
“Holy shit babe, I don’t think I can last like this,” Lea gasped. He pressed his forehead against yours while he pounded into you, mouth hanging open. You sealed your lips over his, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Cum for me,” you uttered desperately against his lips. Your moans were coming out strangled and breathless, and you were surprised you could still form words at all. Axel moaned and kissed you hard, and you felt yourself go over the edge a second time when you felt his cock swell and pump cum deep inside your messy, engorged pussy. Your body shook with orgasm, and Lea held you close against him while you rode it out. While you slowly came down, you could feel his heartbeat thrumming against you, and you nuzzled your nose against the crook of his neck.  
“Sorry for not lasting longer,” Lea said bashfully as he pulled his softening cock out of you and curled his lanky, slightly too-warm body around yours to snuggle.  
“Um,” you said very gracefully and smartly, “wow, okay. Can’t really talk right now, I think you’re fine. Very fine.”  
“That was one hell of a first date.”  
“Hmm.”  
“You alright if we just stay like this a minute?”  
“Mmhmm.” Not that you could walk in a straight line at the moment. You adjusted so that you were being slightly more snuggled and slightly less squished by the tree of a man you were calling your boyfriend.  
You still marveled at that, basking in the admittedly kind of messy afterglow. Lea, someone who had been through hell and back to regain his heart, had decided to share it with you. You hugged him closer. “Thank you,” you said. Lea hugged you in return, and for once, neither of you had anything else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been awake since about 2am thanks to running out of my meds like an idiot. Most of this chapter was already written up, and I decided you know what, I don't know about the people who read my stuff, but if my Christmas present was to fuck Lea I'd be pretty happy about it, so here you go! I hope y'all enjoyed, and I apologize if the end of this chapter feels a bit awkward. I was considering splitting it into two chapters since it's longer than the other two, but I wanted to get to the juicy bits *and* post it on Christmas, so I rushed it a bit.
> 
> By the way, the movie they watch is called Arsenic and Old Lace, and it's a real, old movie. I watched it years ago so I might have botched the summary of the plot of it, but it was hardly the focal point of the chapter, so I figured it didn't matter too much. ;) Hope you have a good holiday!
> 
> EDIT: Just so you guys know, I have another, longer-term fic planned loosely based on this one, so keep an eye out!

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, Persephone, what is it, like, 7am? Who posts fanfics that late/early?  
Me, bitch. ;3c  
Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be posted when it's done, and the dating will commence! No promises on the timeframe, especially because I've been having issues after having my meds switched, so my brain juices are all janky and whatnot.
> 
> P.S.: Fired Up has like, over a thousand hits??? I feel so validated over a fic I posted months ago ;v;


End file.
